Tout est de ma faute
by Laure1
Summary: Il l'aimait toujours et farait n'importe quoi pour découvrir ce lourd secret pour lequel elle a abandonné la vie. Quand les je t'aime devienne des adieux, sa vie est devenue un cauchemar, un enfer que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer! HP


« TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE »  
  
« Je serai toujours là » était la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte des années plus tôt. Et il avait toujours été près d'elle. Il était là quand le troll l'a attaqué, puis après quand elle était pétrifié toutes les nuits, il était à son chevet ensuite quand elle était au fond du lac lors de la coupe de feu. Jamais il ne l'avait abandonné dans quelques situations que ce soit. Il lui avait donné son premier baiser car elle avait peur de ne pas savoir embrassé, il l'avait rassuré quand son monde autour d'elle s'écrouler. Jamais il ne l'avait abandonné avant ce jour-ci.  
  
Elle était là immobile, c'était à peine si elle respirer. Pourtant durant un instant, il eut l'impression qu'elle sombrait dans un délicieux sommeil pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle dormait certes mais pas de manière la plus naturelle qui soit, et il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être revenu à tant ou d'être tout simplement parti. Tout était confus dans sa tête, toutes ses pensées se rapportait à elle et au pourquoi de cette situation ? Pourquoi était-elle là inconsciente sur ce lit d'hôpital ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé durant cette dernière année où il était parti ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses où du moins la seule qui tenait les réponses était réduite au silence.  
  
« Hermione que s'était-il passé ? » murmura Harry .  
  
Il devait être arrivé depuis environ 5 min mais il ne supportait déjà plus de la voir ainsi. De divers bleus r ses jambes et ses avants-bras. Des tubes sortaient de sa bouche pour l'aider à respirer comme disait les médecins. Elle était entourée de plusieurs machines qui informait les médecins de son état actuel.  
  
Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver belle, oui, elle était belle encore plus belle qu'il y a 1 an. Hermione était grande, la taille fine, de longs cheveux châtains ondulés et de beaux yeux marrons. La jeune femme avait aux alentours de 19 ans.  
  
Harry pris sa main et la lui caressa d'un geste lent puis avec l'autre main, il la passa sur ses cheveux . Sa peau n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi douce et sentait si bon, les cheveux étaient si soyeux. Harry s'en voulait tellement d être là durant tout ce temps, peut-être que tout aurait été si différent. Mais s'il n'était pas parti peut-être qu'elle ne serait plus là.  
  
Il s'essaya sur son lit, près d'elle. Sa main remonta sur son bras mais elle ne réagissait pas. Son état était critique, lui avait dit les médecins qui s'était occupé d'elle. Elle livrait un combat entre la vie et la mort, et lui n'en faisait pas parti. Il en était exclu comme il l'avait exclu 1 an auparavant, juste après l'ultime combat de Voldemort et la mort de Ron. Son meilleur ami était mort à cause de lui et du sort qui aurait du touché son ennemi mais celui l'avait détourné sur Ron qui fut mortellement touché. Il était mort à cause du sort impardonnable qu'il était sorti de sa baguette, il était un meurtrier. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il était parti juste après ce combat  
  
*Flash*  
  
Harry sortit d'une grande bâtisse lugubre. Il était tout couvert de poussières, sa peau était toute noire et son regard était plongé d'une infinie tristesse. Il posa ses yeux rempli de larmes sur Hermione qui était là, immobile sur le sol. Harry avait livré ce combat pour aller la délivrer de Voldemort. Il s'était servi d'elle comme appât pour l'attirer et le tuer mais son plan a échoué, Harry était toujours vivant, Hermione était libre et Voldemort avait été détruit tout aurait dû être parfait mais ça ne l'était pas. Plus rien en serait parfait désormais.  
  
« Harry, tu es là » dit Hermione soulagé un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« T'en fait pas pour moi, maintenant ça va aller. Où est Ron ? »  
  
Ron ! Harry se figea. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui annoncer alors que lui même ne pouvait prononcer ses mots. Il était plus de ce monde.  
  
« Il n'est pas. elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quand elle croisa le regard immensément triste d'Harry. C'est pas possible ! Harry réponds-moi ! pleura t-elle. Il ne peut pas être, non, il va sortir, Harry dis moi qu'il va sortir. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du vous écouter »  
  
« Non 'mione, ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui l'ai. »  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il l'avait tué, comment avait-il fait ? et pourquoi son sort avait atterri sur Ron est pas sur lui ? Pourquoi Ron ? Tout lui semblait si injuste, si cruel. Hermione se leva péniblement et commença à poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami quand il se retira brusquement.  
  
« C'est moi qui l'ai tué finissait-il par dire. Je suis un meurtrier, Hermione. J'ai tué Ron. Ne t'approches pas de moi, s'il te plaît »murmura t- il.  
  
Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sa main caressait sa joue, et ses doigts effleuré ses lèvres.  
  
« Je ne te crois pas dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé à l'intérieur mais je suis certaine que tu n'y ai pour rien. »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas, le sort est sorti de ma baguette. C'est moi qui ai prononcé ses mots. »  
  
Harry se retira de son étreinte. « Je dois partir bafouilla t-il. Désolé ! Je ne peux pas rester ici, pas après ce que j'ai fait. » ( il s'enfuit en courant).  
  
« Harry cria Hermione. Harry, non, s'il te plait me laisse pas sanglota t- elle avant de tomber sur le sol. Je t'aime » murmura t-elle dans un son inaudible.  
  
*Fin du flash*  
  
Il avait quitté Poudlard avant la fin de l'année. Et jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais donné de ses nouvelles à personne. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement de Ron, ni envoyé un mot à sa famille, Sirus n'avait lui aussi eu aucune nouvelle. Mais durant cette année, Harry s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas revoir tous ses gens qu'il a tant fait souffrir. Il ne savait plus qui il était ni même ce qu'il était. Etait-il bon ou mauvais, gentil ou méchant ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir et il devait se retrouver et oublier. Oublier le mal qu'il a commis, oublier sa peine, sa joie , sa détresse. Tout ce qui faisait de lui Harry Potter.  
  
Mais il n'avait pas réussi à oublier Hermione. Cette jeune fille à allure parfaite, cette jeune femme qu'il aimait en secret depuis tant d'années. Son c?ur refusait d'oublier qui il était ? Il la veilla ainsi pendant plusieurs jours. Il restait assis des heures à la regarder sans prononcer la moindre parole, sans détacher son regard de ce corps meurtri. Son état ne s'était guère amélioré.  
  
A des moments, il lui contait leur aventure à Poudlard et à d'autre il lui parlait de lui, de ses sentiments. Le reste du temps, il le comblait avec un lourd silence.  
  
Une question pourtant ne cessait de le tracasser. Que s'était passé pour qu'elle soit là ? pour qu'elle combatte entre la vie et la mort ?  
  
« Monsieur ! une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous ? » dit-elle gentiment.  
  
« Je ne peux pas. »  
  
« Il n'est pas sage de rester tout ce temps ici. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air. On vous préviendra si il y a du nouveau. »  
  
« Non, je reste là avec elle. Je ne peux pas la quitter encore une fois. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un si elle se réveille. »  
  
« Ca fait plus de 3 jours que vous êtes là. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour vous mais croyait-moi, rester là n'avancera pas les choses. Elle a besoin de repos et vous aussi. »  
  
3 jours, cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était là. Pourtant ça lui avait semblait une éternité. Il s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
« J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. Reviens moi vite ! Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer cette nuit. »  
  
Rentrer mais où ? Ici, il n'avait plus de vie, de maisons. Il décida d'aller chez Hermione, pour cette nuit seulement après il irait ailleurs mais là, il était trop tard pour aller à l'hôtel. Il avait son adresse depuis déjà plusieurs mois, en effet, souvent il envoyait Hedwige faire des rondes autour de sa maison dans la plus grande discrétion.  
  
Il alla chez la jeune femme et entra dans l'appartement grâce à un sort qu'elle lui avait appris lors de sa première année. La décoration était assez simple, plusieurs cadres ornaient les murs et les meubles.  
  
Il alla prendre une douche rapide puis s'assit dans la canapé. Devant lui, se trouvait une table basse et une enveloppe avec le cachet de la police moldu. Elle était ouverte, et la lettre était posée en dessous. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la lire. Elle était couverte de tache, l'encre avait fui et ce n'était pas naturelle enfin, la lettre aussi était taché. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et la lut.  
  
Melle Granger  
  
J'ai le regret de vous informer que votre requête ne sera pas accordé par manque d'information. Le parquet a rejeté votre plainte pour manque d'information. En effet, vous n'avez aucun souvenir de cette malencontreuse nuit et par conséquent aucun coupables. Je suis vraiment navré.  
  
Salutations.  
  
Mr Parker, chef du commissariat de Londres.  
  
Cette lettre intrigua beaucoup Harry. Pourquoi avait-elle était à la police moldu et que c'était-il passé cette nuit-là. Qu'elle était le motif de sa plainte ? Harry reposa la lettre. Puis il s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il chercha un parchemin pour écrire à Ginny. Elle devait savoir pour Hermione, c'était sa meilleure amie. Elle était forcément au courant de tout. Enfin, il l'espérait profondément.  
  
Il chercha dans son bureau du papier mais il tomba sur une lettre qui lui était adressé. La curiosité l'envahit et il s'assit pour la lire quand la pendule se mit à retentir. Il détourna sa tête vers l'horloge et se leva d'un bond , prit sa lettre et partit pour l'hôpital.  
  
Il avait tenté de la faire transférer dans un autre hôpital mais les médecins de voulait pas la déplacer et lui ne pouvait pas parler de la magie alors il l'avait laissé là et continuait à la veiller, croyant , espérant qu'elle se réveille à chaque secondes mais à chaque fois, ce n'était pas le cas, à chaque fois, un peu d'espoir s'envolait en même temps que les minutes défilés.  
  
Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près d'elle, et ouvrit la lettre. Elle était daté d'il y a une semaine mais ne portait aucune signature. Elle paraissait même inachevé.  
  
Harry,  
  
J'espère que cette lettre ne finira pas comme les dizaines d'autres que je t'ai écrites, au fond d'un tiroir et inachevé. J'ai tant de choses à te dire et si peu de temps pour te l'écrire. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je en serai plus jamais triste, ou malheureuse, après cette lettre, plus jamais j'aurai les larmes aux yeux en me rappelant de nous, je serai de glace face à tous ses souvenirs qui envahissent depuis trop longtemps ma mémoire et gèle mon c?ur.  
  
Ce qui doit arriver arrivera tôt ou tard, que ce soit demain ou dans 10 ans, il faudra bien mourir un jour mais à la seule différence c'est que là, c'est moi qui ai choisi quand je voulais mourir. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur s'il te plais mais cette vie là n'est pas faîte pour moi.  
  
Je n'ai plus personne en qui avoir confiance et même toi, tu n'es plus là pour me protéger. Toute seule, je n'ai plus la force de lutter face à lui. Je n'ai même plus confiance en moi. Maintenant, je ne serai plus seule, Ron sera avec moi, et je n'aurai plus de raison d'avoir peur. Ne t'en veux pas et ne m'en veux pas. Tu as été un ami formidable et tu resteras mon ami pour l'éternité.  
  
Ne m'oublie pas, Harry Potter.  
  
Je t'embrasse,  
Ton Hermione.  
  
Harry eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle désirait mourir, elle voulait partir de ce monde. Elle se sentait seule et elle avait peur mais de qui ? Cela avait-il eut un rapport avec le motif de sa plainte ? et où était le reste des lettres. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que tout était de sa faute. La mort de Ron était sa faute, ensuite, il n'était pas là pour la protéger si il était resté, elle serait sûrement là avec lui, ce qui arrivé à Hermione était de sa faute aussi. Il semait la mort autour de tous les gens qui ont partagé sa vie.  
  
Tout d'abord c'était ses parents puis ensuite il y a eu Cédric puis Ron. Tout lui échappait en ce moment, il aurait voulu une autre fois partir, espérer que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et se retrouver, il y a 19 ans quand ses parents étaient encore vivants.  
  
Mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas, sa vie était bien réelle, la peine et la mort vivait près de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle quand elle s'attaquait à tous ceux qu'il aimait. L'envie de fuir loin de Londres l'envahit mais il ne voulait pas partir loin d'Hermione, pas dans cet état. De plus maintenant qu'il l'avait rejoint, il ne voulait plus l'abandonner. Il devait à tout prix trouver pourquoi elle voulait mourir et que c'était- il passer cette fameuse nuit qui l'avait conduite à aller voir la police.  
  
Pourtant, des pistes , il n'en pas ou peu. Il opta d'abord pour retrouver les lettres inachevés qu'elle avait écrite peut-être évoquait- elle rien qu'une seule fois, les détails de cette nuit sinon il irait voir Ginny , elle pourrait sûrement l'aider.  
  
Il veilla sur Hermione toute la journée, il s'imagina diverses raisons qui l'aurait pu l'amener à vouloir, désirer mourir ou qui aurait pu l'effrayer et il se sentait en grande partie responsables de ce malheur.  
  
Le soir, il rentra chez elle, et chercha les lettres qui lui étaient à l'origine destiné. Jamais il n'aurait cru , un jour violait l'intimité de son amie , en tout cas pas de cette façon. Il finit par les trouver sur l'étagère où se trouvait toutes ses affaires de sorcellerie dans le placard de sa chambre. Elles étaient reliées entre elle ce qui n'étonna guère Harry. Mais la bassine qui se trouvait à proximité des lettres, l'intrigua beaucoup plus que le contenu de ses lettres.  
  
Il les posa sur le lit de son amie et prit ensuite la bassine. Il en avait déjà vu une semblable 5 ans plus tôt, dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il n'en n'avait jamais revu après. Dumbledore s'en servait pour vider son esprit de souvenir qui l'encombrait, comme ça il n'y pensait plus, il appelait ça une pensive. Mais pourquoi Hermione avait-elle besoin d'une pensive ? Que voulait-elle oublier ?  
  
Il se souvint dès lors qu'il avait visité la pensive de Dumbledore, il pourrait faire de même avec celle d'Hermione. Non, il ne devait pas violer également son esprit, mais..  
  
Si c'était cette nuit qui était dedans : si c'était à cause de cela qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Il soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Il choisit que voir qu'elle était ses souvenirs.  
  
Il se pencha au dessus de la pensive, posa sa main dedans et fit tourner l'eau durant quelques instants. Puis il fut comme aspiré par ses souvenirs, il se sentit submergés par tant de tristesse, de désespoir et d'amour.  
  
Il se trouva dans une chambre. Il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit pour s'y être rendu en pleine nuit caché sous la cape de son père. Il observa la pièce avec tant d'appréhension, quand son regard s'arrêta sur le lit d'Hermione.  
  
Dans ce lit, il avait vécu la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Lors de sa 6e année à poudlard, il était sorti avec Hermione d'ailleurs ses sentiments à sont égards n'avait pas changé depuis plus de 6 ans, il l'aimait comme un fou. Même si ils s'étaient séparés il y a 1 an ½. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé maintenant il en était certain.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Harry voulut se cacher pour éviter qu'on l'aperçoive quand il se souvînt qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, ni même l'entendre. Hermione entra dans la chambre avec une autre personne mais la porte caché son visage. Elle semblait heureuse, d'ailleurs peu de fois, il l'avait vu dans cet état, en faite, il en l'avait vu qu'une seule fois aussi radieuse. Elle était si belle, la jalousie envahit Harry, qui rendait son Hermione aussi belle. Un jeune homme entra dans la chambre. Harry resta sous le choc quand il aperçut son visage. Puis il se mit à rire.  
  
Il se sentait si idiot, il devenait jaloux de lui même. En effet, Hermione était avec Harry et ils semblait plus qu'intime. C'était ce soir-là, la première nuit qu'ils avait passé ensemble, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il s'en souvenait si bien, il se rappelait de chaque détails, de chaque geste, que chaque baiser, rien n'avait été oublié, ni même l'amour qu'à cet instant ils avaient partagé.  
  
Il se sentit d'un seul coup de trop, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour s'espionné , désirait changé de souvenir. Au même instant, le décor changea, alors pleins de questions l'envahirent pourquoi avait-elle voulu ne plus repenser à eux, à cette nuit, qu'elle lui avait juré être la plus belle de sa vie, était-ce à cause de son départ ? Il se retrouvait maintenant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione était là assise sur ses genoux, lui l'embrassait dans le cou, puis le décor changea encore, il vit alors défilait tous ses moments, où elle et lui échangeait un baiser, ou se touchait.  
  
Enfin, il revit son départ, là il sentit des larmes s'écoulait sur ses joues. Elle avait décidé tous ça pour l'oublier murmura t-il pour lui même. Il lui avait brisé le c?ur. La tête tourbillonna et il se retrouva dans un couloir lugubre, il avait la chair de poule. Il tourna sur lui même pour regarder les environs quand il la vit arriver. Elle paraissait si triste, aucun sourire illuminait son visage, aucune flamme dans ses yeux, tout c'était éteint. Il l'avait laissé seule. Il aperçut alors Malefoy sortir d'une salle qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il s'interposa sur le chemin d'Hermione.  
  
« Alors Miss Granger, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »  
  
« Laisses-moi passer, Malefoy. »  
  
« Je me demandes pourquoi Ron et Harry ne sont pas avec toi dit-il avec mépris. Peut-être ont-ils enfin compris que les sangs de bourbes ne sont pas fréquentables et qu'ils en avaient marre de t'entendre parler. »  
  
« .. »  
  
« Enfin, si je étais à leur place, je serai ravi de ne plus être ici en de si mauvaises compagnie. Franchement comment Harry a t-il fait pour avoir envie de toi ? »  
  
Hermione se mit à pleurer tandis que Drago lui riait aux éclats avec Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
« allez, on y va » aboya t-il quand il posa son regard sur une Hermione anéanti.  
  
Harry eut envie de coller son poing dans la gueule de Drago mais il avait beau hurler, il n'entendait rien. Il crut que c'était les représailles de Drago à répétition qui eurent raison d'Hermione mais le décor changea encore. Il était à présent dans un autre couloir. C'était toujours les mêmes acteurs qui étaient en action mais cette fois, Hermione et Drago était tout seul.  
  
« Alors, Granger pas trop triste ? »  
  
« Fermes-là Malefoy » dit-elle haineusement.  
  
« Tu devrais me respecter un peu plus. Maintenant Ron ou Harry ne sont plus là pour te défendre, le trio réduit au solo. Quelle tristesse ! »  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et le gifla. Drago encaissa la baffe sans gémir, il la regarda avec mépris.  
  
« Enfin, tu te révèles Hermione. Je savais que tu avais du caractère. Mais cela ne changeras en aucun cas, ta situation, tu es fini. ( IL fit quelques pas vers un cachot). J'aurais voulu que tu saches la nouvelle en même temps que les autres mais bon, je vais te l'annoncer avant, mais tu ne diras rien à personne. Ce soir, Dumbledore m'annoncera en tant que préfet en chef de Serpentard. A ce soir, chère voisine ! »ricana t-il .  
  
Hermione parut anéanti un peu plus que tout à l'heure ? Harry eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras , de lui murmurer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il était là avec elle, pour elle mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Si seulement il avait été là.  
  
Hermione était dans la salle de bain seulement accessible aux préfets, en effet, cette dernière avait été nommé préfet de Gryffondors, ce qui lui laissait quelques avantages comparés aux autres élèves comme sa propre chambre et une salle de bain.  
  
Elle était en sous- vêtements quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Hermione se cacha avec la première serviette qu'elle vit. La porte restait grande ouverte mais personne n'était rentré, de plus, elle était certaine que elle l'avait fermé à clefs. Quand elle se trouva devant la porte, elle aperçut le visage de Malefoy. Elle tenta de fermer la porte d'un coup sec mais il mis son pied pour la coincer. Il entra dans la salle de bain et referma derrière lui la porte. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui caressa le visage.  
  
« Je me demande si tu as couché avec Potter murmura t-il dans le creux de son oreille.( Hermione resta pétrifié) Et puis après tout, je m'en fous. Quel effet ça fait de se retrouver là, dominer, Granger, ne trouves- tu pas ça excitant ? »  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas, elle voulut bougé quand il sortit sa baguette magique de dessous sa cape.  
  
« Laisses-toi faire ! susurra t-il avant de coller sa bouche contre sa peau. Tu vas adoré ça. » « Non ! s'il te plais, sors de là. »  
  
« Non, tu as bien dit non ! s'emporta t-il.  
  
J'ai horreur qu'on me dise non » hurla t-il avant de la frapper au le visage.  
  
Hermione se recroquevilla pour se protéger mais il continua à la taper avec ses pieds cette fois-ci dans les côtes. Elle pleura, meurtri par les blessures. Mais Drago n'arrêta pas, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il arrêta quand il ne l'entendit plus pleurer. Il lui attrapa les cheveux pour qu'elle se relève.  
  
« Tu aurais du dire oui. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise, empotée. De toute façon, jamais, je en te prendrai dans cet état. J'ai plus envie de toi, actuellement ! il sortit de la salle de bain puis murmura. Si tu parles, tu es morte. »  
  
Hermione se remit en position f?tal, laissant couler toutes les larmes de son corps sur ses joues. Au bout d'une heure, elle se releva et observa son visage dans la glace, elle était dans un sale état. Elle s'habilla hâtivement et courut dans sa chambre, elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sort afin d'effacer ses blessures mais pour elle, rien n'avait disparu car elle avait encore les marques ancrés dans sa peau.  
  
Harry fut désespéré, comment avait-il pu la laisser là, pourquoi ne c'était pas préoccupé d'elle ?  
  
Le décor changea encore une fois, il se trouvait dans le même pièce qu'au départ. Si une seule fois, il avait imaginé ce qu'elle avait subi, si il y avait pensé un seul instant jamais il ne serait parti, pas sans elle. Il ne supportait de rester là immobile, à regarder indirectement son ?uvre. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le pire restait à venir.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement : Hermione entra suivit de près par Drago. Il lui maintenait le bras dans le dos afin de la diriger à sa guise, et ne la lâcha que quand il fut à proximité de son lit. Hermione pleurait lorsque Drago la bouscula sur le lit. Elle se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, pratiquement soumise à lui.  
  
Elle voulut se relever quand il monta à califourchon sur elle, lui bloquant ainsi toutes les initiatives de fuite. Il jeta un sort pour insonoriser la pièce et fermer à porte.  
  
« Tu vas aimé ça, je t'assure ! Laisses-toi faire et tu n'auras pas mal. »  
  
« S'il te plais, laisse moi partir » supplia t-elle.  
  
« Oui, tu vas partir, ne t'en fait pas, quand j'aurais fini répondit-il avant de descendre ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Tu es si belle, si intelligente, si futile ! »  
  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou mais elle se débattit.  
  
« Tu veux faire ta maligne, et bien soit ! (Drago lui attacha les mains aux lits.) Maintenant tu te tais ordonna t-il. Tu y prendras du plaisir, c'est garanti. »  
  
Il lui caressa le visage lentement, puis laissa ses mains découvrir son corps, un corps parfait. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta vers son visage, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes , il demande la permission d'approfondir ce baiser mais Hermione resta de glace face à cet initiative comme aux autres, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, elle se crispa et ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir.  
  
Elle voulait rejoindre Ron ou Harry mais elle se trouvait sous lui, sous son ennemi. Drago déboutonna la chemise de sa victime, et défit son soutien- gorges. Il ne résista à la tentation de l'embrasser à ce niveau , de lui caresser les seins puis il descendit vers son bassin, il lui enleva son pantalon et lui arracha son slip.  
  
Harry cria, sortit sa baguette et menaça Drago mais rien n'y faisait. Comment n'avait-il pas vu ce qu'Hermione vivait, comment avait-il pu l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait même pas intervenir, c'était un souvenir. Si il pouvait revenir en arrière, modifier son comportement, tout reprendre au début mais tout était impossible. Il se sentait si impuissant face à cet acte. Pourquoi Hermione, pourquoi son Hermione ? Il se vengerai, il la vengerait. Il voulut sortir de ce souvenir mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas changé.  
  
Il ferma les yeux mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir le scène, il l'entendait gémir. Elle avait mal mais Drago n'arrêtait pas, il lui murmurait des choses obscènes et lui expliqua ce qu'il lui faisait, dans quelle position, il la désirait. Harry eut le nausée. Il savait Drago perfide mais jamais à ce point-là. Il comprit ce qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir et pourquoi elle voulait mourir mais il se sentait toujours responsable.  
  
Quand il réouvrit les yeux, Drago était sur Hermione, il la pénétrait et elle, elle pleurait, elle le suppliait, se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait durant quelques minutes puis elle s'arrêta net, et se laissa faire, Drago l'avait brisé quand il était entré en elle, il l'avait soumise. Il effectua quelques va et vient puis s'allongea à ses côtés sans arrêtait de la caresser. Hermione ne bougeait plus, ses yeux fixait le plafond.  
  
« Je vais te détacher lui assura Drago avant de se rhabiller. Tu as été parfaite, c'était génial. »  
  
Il la détacha puis l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de lui promettre qu'il allait revenir. Hermione resta sur le lit, nue et immobile. Harry se retrouva éjecter de la pensive. Il essuya les larmes qu'il perlaient sur ses joues. Drago avait abusé d'elle, c'était pour ça et c'était de sa faute.  
  
Il se sentait tellement responsable de son malheur, tellement impuissant. Il pensa toute la nuit, ce qu'Hermione avait vécu, ressenti, vu. Drago avait osé posé ses sales pattes sur la seule femme qu'il n'a jamais aimé, il l'a désabusé, violé. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas lui le plus important, il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, il le voulait tant. Elle n'était plus seule à présent, il était là.  
  
Il partit à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il découvrit avec stupeur un lit vide. Les draps étaient pliés au pied du lit et la chambre rangé, les fleurs, le vase avaient disparu. Elle n'était pas., elle ne pouvait pas être.., il se refusait à y croire. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas quand il savait, quand il pouvait la protéger. Non !  
  
Il courut à l'accueil et interpella la première infirmière.  
  
« Hermione ? Où est -elle ? »  
  
« Hermione répéta l'infirmière qui ne semblait pas associé de dossiers au nom. »  
  
« Hermione Granger ! répondit Harry. Elle était dans le chambre au bout du couloir hier soir encore et ce matin, elle a disparu. »  
  
« Je suis désolé commença l'infirmière. Cette nuit, son état a empiré. »  
  
« Empiré ? »  
  
« Les médecins ne lui donnent que peu de temps. Je suis navrée ! »  
  
« Où est -elle ? » demanda t-il inquiet.  
  
« Dans la salle 305 au dernier étage. »  
  
Harry partit en courant vers le lieu où se trouvait Hermione. Quand il arriva, il l'aperçut là, allongé. Il lui semblait lire sur ses lèvres un petit sourire. L'expression de son visage avait changé. Elle lui semblait bien. Il s 'approcha lentement d'elle, et lui caressa les cheveux comme à l'accoutumé. Il commença à lui parler.  
  
« Je sais tout Hermione, j'ai tout vu ! J'ai aussi lu ta lettre, je sais que tu veux mourir mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisses pas. Il m'a fallu un an pour me rendre compte que tu étais indispensable à mon équilibre. Que vais-je devenir moi sans toi, sans mon rat de bibliothèque ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissé, tout ce que tu as vécu, tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé. J'aurais du être là, je n'aurai jamais du t'abandonner. »  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! répéta inlassablement une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien »  
  
« Comment savez-vous qu'Hermione est là ? demanda-t-il étonné  
  
«Je le sais, c'est tout. Hermione a vécu un terrible drame Harry mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes des autres. »  
  
«Elle va mourir, professeur, et là ce sera de ma faute. »  
  
« Elle moura un jour, en effet, mais en ce moment toi seul peut l'aider. »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
«La réponse est dans ton c?ur, Harry. Cherche en toi la solution qui te semble la meilleur et adopte-là. Tu aurai pu la transplaner dans un hôpital à nous mais tu n'en n'a rien fait , pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi l'avoir pas fait hier quand tu as su ce qu'il s'était passer ? »  
  
« Parce qu'elle le voulait pas, j'ai respecté son choix. »  
  
«Oui, Harry, tu as respecté son choix mais était-il vraiment le meilleur aujourd'hui. »  
  
« L'histoire de la pensive c'était vous professeur, n'est ce pas ? Vous saviez qu'elle allait mal ? »  
  
« C'est vrai Harry mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler alors je lui ai dit si trop de choses encombré son esprit, elle pouvait utiliser une pensive. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet que j'ai désiré, ses événements tragiques qu'elle a vécu, n'était pas que dans sa tête mais aussi dans son c?ur, imprégné dans son corps et rien ne lui les avait fait oubliés, c'est pour cela je suppose qu'elle a voulu mourir. Je dois repartir Harry. Le charme sera rompu dans moins de 10 minutes, dans ce laps de temps, tu auras le choix le plus difficile à faire. C'est pour ça que je suis là, c'est pour t'aider . Tu as le choix, la laisser suivre sa route ou la ramener dans notre monde sachant qu'elle vivra avec ce poids toute le reste de sa vie. C'est à toi de décider ! adieu mon ami. »  
  
« Professeur, non ! » murmura Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un flot de lumière.  
  
Il pouvait la ramener, faire qu'elle vive mais si elle ne le voulait pas, si elle lui en voulait, si elle le haïssait. Il lui caressa l'avant bras.  
  
« Que veux-tu, 'Mione ? »  
  
Soudain, il stoppa son geste, si elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'on la touche, si elle supportait pas le regard des autres sur son corps, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'était débarrassé de leurs souvenirs dans la pensive, parce qu'elle ne supportait aucun geste à son égard.  
  
« comment puis-je t'aider ? Ron, pourquoi tu n'es pas là, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'as demandé de la protéger et j'ai failli, pardon ! Je t'aime Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, il faut que tu vives, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Je ne sais si c'est le meilleur choix mais j'ai vu trop de gens mourir sous mes yeux parce qu'on les a tué, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir alors que je peux te sauver. J'ai choisi hurla t-il. »  
  
Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et se transplana avec elle. 5 min, plus tard, il revenait dans la chambre avec elle. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillé mais son respiration s'était amélioré. Il devait lui administré une pilule qui devait la faire revenir. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la regarda encore une fois.  
  
« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi » pensa t-il.  
  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front puis se leva, gardant la pilule dans sa main. C'est alors que ses paupières se mirent à bouger. Une immense joie envahit Harry, elle vivait !  
  
« Hermione ! Tu es là. »  
  
« Harry »remuèrent ses lèvres sans aucun son.  
  
« Je suis désolé ma chérie. J'aurai du être là, c'est de ma faute. Je m'en veux tant. Je suis ., pardon. J'ai cru, on m'avait dit que tu allais . Mais tu es là. Tout est fini maintenant, je suis là et je serai toujours avec toi. »  
  
« Où suis-je ? tu es mort ? Où est Ron ? J'ai vu Ron, il m'a dit que je devais revenir. Que je n'étais plus seule. » « Je suis là, maintenant. »( elle pleurait).  
  
« Harry, il m'a.. Elle s'arrêta de parler. »  
  
« Je sais, j'ai tout vu dans tes souvenirs. »  
  
« Il a d'abord posé ses mains sur moi, sur mon corps mais je en voulais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé ses gestes. J'ai dit non cria t-elle. Protéges-moi de lui, s'il te plais , ne me laisse pas seul. Il va revenir, j'ai peur Harry. »  
  
« Chut ! Regarde-moi ! ( elle baissa les yeux). Hermione regarde-moi ! Tout est fini, tu es en sécurité, je suis là. »  
  
Harry l'enlaça mais elle fut surprise et se débattit.  
  
« Ne me touches pas, s'il te plais murmura t-elle. Je veux pas qu'on me touche, je ne veux plus. Laisses-moi, supplia t-elle en sanglotant. »  
  
« C'est moi, C'est Harry ! Je ne te touches plus regarde, je vais me lever et m'appeler un docteur. »  
  
« Harry, m'abandonnes pas. Elle le retint par la main, ses yeux semblait le suppliait de rester même si ses mots disait le contraire. J'ai peur. »  
  
« Tu ne crains plus rien dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui. Tu vas me protéger, promets le moi, tu me protégeras de lui ? »  
  
« Je te le promets, je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Tout est terminé maintenant, je ne le laisserai plus de faire de mal. Elle se serra dans ses bras, et pleura »  
  
Un mois était passée depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, Harry ne la quittait pas, elle lui avait demandé de rester avec elle et il avait naturellement accepté. Toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en pleurs, toutes les nuits, elle le revoyait dans ses cauchemars et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.  
  
Il lui assurait qu'il était là, que Drago n'était plus là, plus près d'elle, mais à chaque fois que ses paroles semblait la calmer et qu'elle se rendormait, elle le revoyait encore et toujours. Elle ne supportait pas de vivre parmi la foule, et était toujours effrayé par les gestes d'autrui comme si à chaque instant, elle se revivait son drame.  
  
Harry était totalement attristé de la voir dans cet état, il était encore impuissant et même les gestes les plus banal, lui faisait peur. Il fût alors envahi par l'envie de vengeance, il voulait la venger, on l'avait tué à petits feux maintenant Drago devait payer même si cela le conduisait à la mort même si lui devait par la suite être envoyé à Azcaban, il l'aurait vengé et elle n'aurait plus de raison d'avoir peur.  
  
Il courut à la demeure des Malefoy, où l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné depuis trop longtemps mais personne avait la force de l'accomplir. Quand il arriva à mi-chemin entre la maison d'Hermione et celle de Drago , il fit demi-tour. Hermione devait être là, elle devait être conforté à lui, elle ne devait plus avoir peur. Il alla la chercher et lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire mais elle s'arrêta.  
  
« Je ne veux pas te perdre encore Harry. J'ai besoin de toi »murmura t-elle.  
  
« Si je fais ça c'est pour toi, Hermione. »  
  
« Il est déjà mort Harry. Je l'ai déjà tué avoua t-elle dans un souffle inaudible. Il a voulu recommencé et je criais après lui, appelé mais personne ne venait, alors j'ai attrapé sa baguette et j'ai prononcé un sort pour l'anéantir mais il bougeait encore alors je l'ai frappé , frappé et encore frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle plus. Je l'ai tué Harry mais je sens encore ses mains sur moi, en moi. »  
  
« Chut ! Hermione, tu n'avais pas le choix, tu t'es défendu. Ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Il a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »  
  
« Alors pourquoi ai-je encore si peur de lui Harry ? demanda t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir. »  
  
« Le temps qui passe pansera tes blessures, 'Mione. (Il la serra dans ses bras.) Tu ne risques absolument plus rien. »  
  
« Harry.. »  
  
Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, et lui donna un baiser. Elle recula un peu pour observer sa réaction mais il n'avait pas réagi. Elle se rapprocha de lui une autre fois, et l'embrassa une seconde fois.  
  
Il n'avait pas rêvé elle l'embrassait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce baiser, il lui rendit son baiser et captura ses lèvres avec attention. Il ne voulait en aucun cas, la brusquer, la blesser, lui rappeler son viol.  
  
Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour caresser avec sa langue, les lèvres de son partenaire afin d'obtenir l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser. Permission accordé ! Leurs 2 langues se caressèrent de nouveau, il en avait tant de rêver. Elle se serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui caressa le bas de dos. Elle voulut déboutonnait sa chemise mais elle sentait les mains d'Harry la retenir.  
  
« On a le temps, je suis pas pressé »murmura t-il entre 2 baisers. "Je t'aime Harry Potter."  
  
"Moi aussi 'Mione, mais tu n'as besoin de te sentir obliger, on a toute le vie pour nous maintenant. »  
  
« Une vie c'est trop court Harry. Je vais compter jusqu'à 10 à partir de ce moment, je vais t'embrasser, puis lentement te déshabiller mais si tu ne veux pas, tu n'auras qu'à esquiver mes baisers et je m'arrêterai, d'accord. »  
  
Harry lui adressa un sourire.  
  
UN- il chercha dans son regard un lueur de doute-DEUX- il n'y découvrit que de l'appréhension-TROIS- N'est ce pas trop tôt pour elle ?- QUATRE- Un sourire illumina son visage , dieu qu'elle est belle- CINQ- il l'aimait tant, alors pourquoi précipiter les choses et risquer de tous gâcher- SIX- SEPT-HUIT-NEUF.  
  
Elle l'embrassa, Harry n'esquiva aucun baiser, mais les lui rendit avec beaucoup de passion et d'amour. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement, il la désirait tant, il la voulait toute entière, rien que pour lui.  
  
C'est alors qu'il repensa à la scène qu'il avait vu, celle qu'elle avait vécu. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, si il faisait les mêmes gestes que lui. Il s'arrêta de peur de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et chercha d'où pouvait venir cette crainte que jamais elle n'avait vu dans le regard de son ami.  
  
« Tu ne me feras pas mal »le rassura-t-elle.  
  
Elle prit l'initiative d'un autre baiser puis Harry la porta pour l'emmener vers son lit. Elle était désormais allongé, Harry la rejoignit capturant de nouveau ses lèvres si sucrées. Il était en position dominante et ses mains découvrait à présent son corps, lui caressait sa peau.  
  
Harry la sentit se contracter, et s'apprêta à descendre de sur elle quand il la vit délicatement retiré son débardeur comme si elle avait deviné qu'il n' osait pas, qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Intérieurement, il la remercia, et la laissa guider le reste .  
  
Il tourna sur elle ce qui faisait qu'à présent c'était elle qui dominait, elle pouvait aller à son rythme, faire ce qui lui plaisait et c'était mieux ainsi.  
  
Elle embrassa chaque parcelle du corps nu de son partenaire puis lentement, elle arriva au niveau de la ceinture, elle hésita un instant puis lui jeta un regard avant de le déshabillait entièrement, puis elle le bascula sur elle et guida ses mains sur son corps durant quelques minutes avant de le laisser aller à sa guise.  
  
Elle se retrouvait à présent nue sous lui, mais à la seule différence c'est qu'elle n'avait plus peur, il embrassa sa poitrine, son ventre, puis remonta vers sa bouche, il entra en elle en douceur puis peu à peu, il accéléra les rythme de ses va et vient puis se retira.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent de joie, il la revoyait telle qu'elle était le jour de leur première nuit ensemble à Poudlard. Dans ses yeux, il n'y voyait plus de haine, plus de mépris, encore de l'appréhension mais qui s'effacera avec le temps sans grand mal. Tout se passerait pour le mieux entre eux, plus rien jamais ne les séparera. Il serait toujours là, c'était son unique promesse.  
  
*FIN* 


End file.
